


My Boyfriend Jung Taekwoon

by Lulu2958



Category: VIXX
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Leo is a cutie pie, Marriage, Smut, Snippets, Soul Bond, Time Jumping, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, kpop, light comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu2958/pseuds/Lulu2958
Summary: Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo and Choi Eun Hee have been together for 5 years with ups and downs of dating being a idol and a average girl. This story covers their quirky fun highs, deep sad lows and some of those hot nights that have lead up to 5 years, engagement and a pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oppa here’s your Manduguk (Dumpling soup).”

“Thank you, baby.”

I place his dish in front of him then place mine opposite his and sit. We don’t talk much when eating, mostly because Taekwoon loves food and due to promotions he’s hungrier than ever.

“Woon don’t you breath?” I giggle.

He swallows his food and flashes his cute shy smile. “Yes. By the way, I got something for you.” He tells me. Then he pulls out a red foil wrapped box and pushes it to my side. “Open it.”

I take the box and pull of the foil and open the box and inside and there are couple bracelets “Happy 5 years Choi Eunhee.”

“Oppa there so pretty.”

“Pretty like you.” I blush and Taekwoon takes my wrist and adds our 5-year bracelet to the 1 year one. And I do the same on his. Then he stretches over the table and gives me a kiss “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I think it time to turn in for the night?” We clean up the table and I lock the door to the restaurant that my family owns and have apartments above. As we walk up the stairs to my second-floor apartment, Taekwoon takes my waist and we continue to go up the stairs as one. Once inside Taekwoon spreads his long body on the couch, and I head to the bathroom for a shower.

As I just start my shower, the feeling of hands on my belly and an second body on my back. Taekwoon kisses my cheek and rubs my rounded belly. “I still can’t believe you’re pregnant.”

“Well believe it. There’s a 5-month baby on board.” I feel Taekwoon smile on my neck and I smile along with him. I take some soap, turn and wash my handsome boyfriend. After we dry and dress, we lay in bed. I read my baby book, Taekwoon watches TV with his head on my lower chest and drawing things on my belly with his finger. Right before I turn my page, I feel a nudge in my lower abdomen. She’s awake.

“Oppa?”

He looks up at me “hmm?”

“Sit up and give me your hands.” He sits on his knees and shows his palms. I take them and place them where I felt the nudge. I wait and watch Taekwoon’s face when his face lit up with a smile and a light in his eyes I knew he felt her. “Was that our baby?” He asked excitedly.

“Yes, all her.”

He smiles again but the wheels in his head processed what I just said. “All her? HER?! We’re having a girl?!” I smile and nod. He takes my face and kisses my lips and then my belly.

“Hey there my baby girl. I’m your appa and I’m going to love you and your umma forever.”

Watching Taekwoon talk to her inside my belly, makes me feel warm. It’s such a sweet moment. I feel the best I could ever feel because I’m giving the man I love the thing he wanted the most. A baby. His own child. It’s the best feeling ever.


	2. Debut Day and 1 year

May 24th 2012 Debut Day and 1 year  
I gather my homemade sign, tickets and passes and run to the bus stop. I didn’t fully tell my parents why I couldn’t work the morning at the restaurant today. I didn’t think that seeing your 22 year-old boyfriend debut as an idol was a good reason. I take the bus to the closest stop to the M! Countdown stage. Then sprint the remaining way to try to make it as close to the front as possible for the line and the performance. Once there I see a mob of people with signs with the VIXX members’ names on them. N, Ken, Hongbin, Hyuk, Ravi and my Leo. Looking down at mine, I just hope he would see it and me.  
I wrote Taekwoonie on mine in his favorite colors. A white background and his name in blue and black letters and accents. But with this mob ahead of me, I’m just worried if I could see him. I walk over and ask one of the fellow fans “How long do we have to wait?”  
“It depends if there is enough seats. I hope there isn’t many ticket holders.”  
I put my hand on my pocket were my ticket was. “Out of curiosity, what if you do have a ticket?”  
“Then you’re lucky and go to the white table and you’ll be let in.”  
“Ah.” She turns away and I sneak off to the table, give the lady my ticket and go on in. I’m lucky enough to get a front row spot.  
Moments later the crowd piles in and 6 boys dressed in white take the stage.  
(Vixx debut stage video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LUswYwyfbw )  
My Taekwoon is and idol, dancing and them high notes. Then a group of 15 move to a small studio for a fan meeting. I sit in front again and place my sign against my feet when my phone dings.  
T: Are you at the meeting?  
E: Of course I am.  
The boys walk in and the crowd screams and clapped. I see that Taekwoon looks around and his eyes land on me, I make a heart with my hand and he winks. The Fan meeting goes over very well and N start his ending statement “I wanted to have the final speech, but…” he turns and puts his hand on Leo’s shoulder and they look at each other “But for your sake.” Leo turns away “You feel good, right?” Leo bend over to laugh quietly “He likes it!”  
“He’s so cute” I say to a Leo stan next to me, but Leo pops his head up. I guess he heard me.  
“Who said he was cute?” N asks  
I raise to my knee with my hand raised “Me!” Leo just shies away again before his words of his journey to this point. We take a group photo and all the fans leave. And I walk through the backstage hallways but I get pulled around the corner and pinned to a wall. “Hello there Taekwoon oppa.”  
He puts his forehead on mine “Hi”  
“How do you feel?”  
“Like I’m flying and now I found my angel. Give me your wrist.” I give him my wrist and he tries a teal bracelet around it. “Happy 1 year anniversary Eunhee. And sorry it’s late.”  
“It’s ok, you still remembered and you’ve been very busy the past few months.” I run my hand through his hair and he grabs my hand and kisses it.  
“Do you want to go in and sit?” I nod and we walk in to the vixx waiting room. And the members tease Taekwoon about me calling him cute, and that I might have a crush on him and vice versa. And if you’re wondering, the vixx members don’t know we’re together. They mostly think we’re close friends and we want to keep that relationship. But when Taekwoon gave them ‘the look’ the stop completely.   
We walk to the parking lot, the chic Leo holds my hand. He wears a hoodie, has earbuds in and looks forward until we come to the van. Us to walk to the driver’s side for him to get in. He turns to me and the chic cold Leo becomes my cute, gentle Taekwoon. He looks around quickly then kisses my cheek. Before he closes the door I whisper in his ear “Come to my place tonight, I’ve planned something special.”   
After working the rest of the day at the restaurant, I sit on my bed just listening to the TV, waiting for Taekwoon. My nerves sky rocket when I hear the door keypad go off “Eunhee”. Why am I nervous? Because I think it’s time for Taekwoon and me to become ‘active’, but I’m a virgin. Taekwoon has been aware since the beginning, mostly I was just out of high school when we started dating and he’s my first real boyfriend where we kiss, hold hands, and go on real dates. Also he’s been so willing to wait for me to be ready and waited a year.  
Taekwoon comes into my room and lays across my bed on his back and looks up at me.   
“So what is your ‘something special’?”  
I kiss his lips and look at him “Oppa, I think I’m finally ready.”  
He sits up “Ready for what? What I think?”  
I nod “Jung Taekwoon, make me yours.” I kiss him again and he take the sides of my face into his hands.  
With his lips, he gently gets me on my back and takes place on top. The tips of his lips tickle my neck as his hand move under my night shirt touching my bare skin. I shiver mostly since I’ve never been touched in this way. Taekwoon’s tickles stop for my shirt to be pulled over my head and off with his following mine to the floor. His lips tickle my torso down to the waistline of my undies. Then trails back up to remove my bra making me blush. He looked at me and smiled, he kisses my breasts as his hand moved down and into my shorts touching me there. I arch my back and close my eyes when his hand reached the sensitive area, he played with my clit making me moan.  
“Do you feel good baby?”  
“Yes, Oppa. I do.”  
His hand disappears from my shorts and his weight shifts the bed. I open my eyes and see Taekwoon standing by the side with his hands at his belt, then dropping his pants. His erection is clearly visible is his boxers. “Touch me.” He whispers. I go to the edge of the bed and gently run my hand over his bulge, and his head tosses back with a low groan. I do it again and he groans again. Sliding my hand it to his boxers I feel his hot skin and take out his member. I start stroking it, his moans get louder and his breathing faster and heavier. I keep going with giving little Taekwoon attention until big Taekwoon’s hands stop mine. “Stop Eunhee, I’m going to burst if keep going.” He ends his sentence with a kiss. He bites and sucks on my lips while pushing my down to my back.  
His hand movements were so smooth and quick that I didn’t notice my underwear missing until I felt his tip at my entry, or that he put a condom on. Why did he already have one? “When did you get a condom?”  
He shies away a little, “I always have one when I see you, so when you were ready, I was prepared. Now are you ready?”  
I nod my head “Yes.”  
“Ok, lay back and relax your body.”  
I do, close my eyes and take calming breaths. I feel Taekwoon’s hips against my thighs and his tip again at my opening. He slides in and I tense from the pain, “breathe baby. Relax, it will only hurt more if you don’t relax” Taekwoon whispers in my ear. I try and relax my body and Taekwoon completely enters my body and sits for second to feel my inner body. Then he slowly goes out then back in.  
“God your tight baby.”  
His hips move faster to his own rhythm, the pain has been reduced to a dull throb covered by pleasure. My arms go around his broad shoulders and neck, “Oppa.” Comes out breathlessly and Taekwoon’s sweet voice has become low growls and airy moans. Taekwoon sits up and pulls me up with him to his lap “Roll your hips baby.” I move my hips and then Taekwoon buries his face in my neck “Yes baby, just like that. Just like that.” He moans out. I feel my legs start to quiver and coldness going through my whole body. Taekwoon lays me back and restarts his rhythm, the cold feeling becomes stronger and then it feels like my soul left my body, and just left a tinkling throbbing in my clit and insides. I think I came. Taekwoon lets out a low groan a minute later and his thrust slow to a stop.  
Taekwoon comes up and meets my eyes and smirks, I smile back and place a hand on his cheek.  
“Are you cold? Your hand is shaking?” Before I answer Taekwoon moves to the side of me and rolls us into blanket sushi like we do in the winter to keep warm. He also wraps his arms around me and moves my body close to his. “Better?”  
“Yes Oppa. All better.”  
I move my head to the nape of Taekwoon’s neck and listen to his heart slow back down to a normal beat. We both look at the ceiling with shadows of lights from the windows and listen to the night sounds of Gangnam. Then I remember something;  
“Did I tell you that I really like your new idol hair cut?” Taekwoon just busts of laughter.


	3. The Grumpy Patient

September 5th 2013: The Grumpy Patient   
Even seen a very grumpy kitty just pout on the couch? Well that is Leo today 2 days after spraining his ankle in the Idol Athletics Championship while playing soccer. He’s mostly grumpy about the fact he can’t do anything or go anywhere without help. So he’s pouting on my couch. His manger dropped him off this morning while the group was on their way to the showcase for their comeback with G.R.8.U. The Manger gave me the doctor’s directions and Leo’s pain and muscle relaxer meds if he needed them.  
Leo just sits on the couch, leg propped up on the ottoman and his head against his fist staring at the TV.  
“Oppa do you need anything?” I ask from the kitchen doorway, and he doesn’t answer.  
“Do you want a drink? Maybe a coffee, I know you like coffee.” Still no answer, he just blinks.  
“Some fruit? I just bought apples.” Nothing again. I walk over and place my hand on his shoulder; “Taekwoon-oppa?”  
“No, I don’t want anything! Just leave me alone!” he yells moving away his shoulder, I jump back in surprise at his loud tone.  
“Oppa, don’t be mad. I’m just trying to take care to you.”  
“Well, don’t.” he snaps back and goes back to his original position.  
“Fine, then. Mope by yourself!” Turn and go to my bedroom to leave the grumpy troll alone.  
~An Hour Later~  
I put on the finishing touches on the painting I was making for my parent’s wedding anniversary, when I hear a moan from the living room, and pain moan. Like when you get home from the dentist from getting a tooth pulled. I jump up from the floor and go out, and Leo’s head is back, his face twisted in pain and holding his injured leg.  
I run over to his side “Leo?! Are you okay?” I say with worry.  
He shakes his head “No, it hurts.” He speaks between hisses of pain.  
“Is it a muscle spasm? Cramp?”  
“Yes, help please?”  
I run and get Leo the relaxer and a glass of water. He takes it in an instant. I gently rub his thigh tempting to soothe him a little until the pill kicks in. After a few minutes Leo starts to relax and calm down “Are you alright?”  
“Yes, I am. Thank you Eunhee.”  
“Oppa when did your leg start hurting, you could have avoided the extreme pain completely if you took something earlier.”  
“It…. It…. I started to feel it when I snapped at you.” He speaks looking down and embarrassed.   
“You yelled because you were uncomfortable? You should have told me, I would have understood and wouldn’t have snapped back.”  
“I know, but I’m so used to being independent that asking for help or depending on someone is off for me. And I was feeling a bit embarrassed with being helpless, confined to a couch and you seeing me this way. I’m sorry baby, very sorry.”  
I kiss his forehead; “Its okay, oppa I forgive you. Just let people help when you’re in need. Yes?”  
He nods “Yea.”  
I place my head on his shoulder and he places his arm around me while we watch the show that’s on.  
“Babe?”  
“Yea?”  
“Can I get some of those apples?”  
“Of course you can.” I go to get the apples.


	4. Chapter 4

February 2014: Oops  
I roll over and look at Leo’s sleeping, his bare chest moving up and down. We spent the whole day and night together since we might not get the chance again in a while due to Vixx preparing for a comeback in March. I poke his collar bone; “Taekwoon-oppa?”  
“Mmmm?” he groans  
“Wake up you have to get to the studio to practice.” He rolls over to his side and brings my naked body closer to his.  
“5 more minutes.”  
“No, because if you’re late you’ll get me in trouble with N. Come on wash up and get dressed.”  
His eyes open and he gives me a lazy kiss, then sighs “Okay.”  
I watch as a nude Leo shuffles through his bag finding his clean clothes for practice, then walking to the bathroom. I also get up and get myself together to drive him, since he can’t drive. Leo comes out of the bathroom dressed and clean.  
“You ready oppa?”  
“Not really. I won’t see you for a while after this.”  
We go out to the car and make the 15 minute drive to the Jellyfish studios, before Leo gets out he give me another kiss, “I miss you already.” He says  
“I do to.” He gets out and waves goodbye as I drive off.  
(Leo’s POV)  
Eunhee pulls away and I enter the building for practice. Once I walk in the room, N comes over and grabs my shoulder to pull me in.  
“Leo, where have you been? You never came back to the dorm.”  
“I told you I was going to be out for the day with Eunhee.” I go over to the sofa, put down my bag and start to stretch.  
~A hour and a half later~  
We’re taking a break from practice, I just sit on the couch and go through my phone, when Ravi sits beside me. He looks at me for a few seconds then speaks “Hyung what’s’ that?”  
“What’s what?” I see keeping my gaze on the phone.  
“That spot on your neck. Go look.”  
We walk over to the floor length mirror and Ravi points to a bruise the size of a 100 won coin about 5cm below my ear. A nervous tingle goes through my body when I realized it’s a hickey. Shit. How am I going to explain this, but before I could think, Hongbin jumps in. “Hyung is that a hickey?”  
“Wait. What? No.” I quickly protest.  
“Leo- hyung why are getting all nervous?” Ravi asks, with a smirk. I can see the wheels in his head turning. He’s going to do something. He turns to the direction of the remaining members “Everybody, Leo-hyung has a hickey!” he yells.  
I attack him from the back trying to get him to shut up; “Stop!” I yell.  
“Leo-hyung is getting busy with somebody! He’s marked! (I hit him) Ow! The marked hamster is attacking me!”  
N, Ken and Hyuk heard Ravi’s yells and comes out from the back mini studios; “Ravi, what are you yelling about?” N asks while Ken, Hongbin and Hyuk pull Ravi and I apart.  
“Look at his neck, he has a hickey below his ear.” Ravi speaks.  
Ken looks since he was the closest to me “Waa he does!” he says excitedly shocked.  
I go to attack the snitch Ravi again “SON OF A …!” I try to kick him.  
N walks over and moves my head to the side to look, “Leo, How did you get this? When did you get this? You we’re with Eunhee all day and…” His thoughts connect together. “Are you and Eunhee lovers?”  
I freeze not knowing how to answer. To lie or tell the truth. But I couldn’t think of a believable lie, so the truth is better than anything. “Eunhee is my girlfriend.” I speak out right. Everyone’s mouth drops in surprise.  
“Girlfriend? Since when?” Ken asks  
“A year before our debut.”  
“Break time over.” N yells and everyone moves to their positions.  
“I guess you have to tell Eunhee-noona to be careful in where she marks you.” Hyuk joke.  
I kick him in the back of the leg “Shut up.”  
~Later that night~  
“Eunhee, you didn’t tell me I had a hickey this morning.” I speak through the phone.  
“I didn’t know oppa”  
“Well our secret is out now, Ravi saw it and I had to tell the members.”  
“Oops, I’m sorry oppa. I guess I’ll just mark you below the belt.”  
“No, there is sensitive and it tickles.”  
“No promises. Go to bed oppa it’s late.”  
“Ok. Goodnight baby.”  
“Goodnight.”  
I hang up the phone and look up. There’s a Ravi. I jump a little in surprise “Geez Ravi, what do you want?”  
“I just have a question to ask you?”  
I sigh “What?”  
“Is the sex good? Do you just foreplay then dry hump each other?”  
“The hell Ravi what kind of questions are those?”  
“Well, I was just thinking about the ways you would get a hickey. So I got curious in your case.”  
“Well, you’re going to stay curious because I’m not going to tell you about Eunhee and my intimacy.”  
“Please?”  
“No.” I go to get up from the couch.  
“Just answer this then. Have you guys had sex?”  
I sigh in aggravation since his not going to stop until he gets an answer. “Fine. Yes we’ve have. Eunhee and I have had sex with each other. Happy?”  
“Yes.”  
I walk to my bedroom, “By the way if you tell anyone I’m burning all your hats and destroying your computer.”  
The smile Ravi had disappears and fear moves to his face. I go into the room and got to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. this chapter is a collection of several chapters to get this story up to date with the one I have on wattpad.  
> leave kudos and comments.

March 2013: “Soohyun meet Taekwoon.”  
My Best friend Soohyun and I sit on my floor with blankets and pillows. Hang out for the night, watching movies, eating and talking. My phone chimes and I see a message form Leo.  
Leo: What r u up 2?  
Me: Nothing. Just hanging out with Soohyun.  
Before I could see what Leo wrote Soohyun took my phone, “who you texting? Who’s Kitty?’  
I labeled Leo in my phone as Kitty because I tease him with it with the fact he can look like a cat and the fans calling him a cat as well.  
“aaaa…. My oppa.”  
“What oppa? You don’t have an older brother. Is it your boyfriend? Can I finally meet him? Im getting him over here.”  
Two problems with this. One, I’ve never told Soohyun who Taekwoon was physically, as VIXX Leo. Two, She is a big fan of VIXX, her bias being Ravi, so guessing why I haven’t told her is pretty easy. She starts to type on my phone and when I get my phone back Leo’s message is ‘I’ll be right over.’ Time to tell the truth.  
“Unnie, you know my boyfriend’s name in Taekwoon right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Who else do you know with the same name?”  
“Vixx’s Leo. Why are you asking this?”  
“You’ll see I guess.”  
After about 20 minutes my keypad lock goes off and the door opens. “Oh My God.” I hear Soohyun say next to me when Leo walks into the room and sits next to me.  
“Eunhee, why is Vixx Leo in your apartment?”  
“You told him to come over.” I state calmly.  
“I told your boyfriend to come over.”  
I pull out my phone and write a text to Leo aka Kitty and showing it to her then sending. A second later Leo’s phone goes off and he shows her the same text.  
“Park Soohyun meet Jung Taekwoon, my lover.” Leo giggles at the ‘lover’ part.  
“I don’t know what to say, but wow.”  
The three of us continue to talk and watch TV, and Soohyun gets used to Leo being around. Around 1am Soohyun fell asleep on the air mat on the floor, and Leo quietly rolls me in the blanket we had, picks me up and brings me to my room.  
“Oppa what are you doing?” I ask when I end on my bed.  
“I want to snuggle.”  
He gets under the blankets with me and lies his head on my chest and gets all comfy. I play with his soft black hair. Leo makes a noise I’ve never heard come out of him before.   
“Did you just, like purr?”  
He chuckles “Maybe.”  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
December 6th 2013: I’ll play with you like a doll.  
Watching Music Bank from the shop TV is really exciting. I made an agreement with my parents to let me run a vixx fan group meeting place in the restaurant a few times a month, only if I work while the event is happening. So the room is filled with regulars and starlights cheering on the boys, we all watch the performance of voodoo doll and the awards start. VIXX is announced the winner, the members start to cry, my kitty disappears completely behind the legs of the members crying. The fans in the shop yell and jump ing excitement.   
“Look at your man Eunhee.” She whispers to me  
“I know, I’m so proud of them.”  
The fans start to disappear, while Soohyun and I clean up. My phone rings while I’m washing down a table, “Unnie can you finish this for me? Kitty is calling.”  
“Yea, go.”   
I walk out the kitchen to the back and answer the phone  
“Congratulations oppa you finally won.”  
“Thank you baby. (Sniff)”  
“Aww. Are you still crying?”  
“NO!..... Maybe……. Yes.”  
“It’s okay, oppa. You worked so hard you can have your moment.”  
“I’m coming over tonight to celebrate with my lady.”  
“Ok, I’ll prepare something.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Good bye oppa.”  
“Bye Eunhee.”  
<7:30pm>  
I patiently wait for Taekwoon to arrive, I think about my plan I have. I plan to take control of his body tonight, and almost reward him for his hard work. To get his blood flowing, I wear a bra and panty set in one of his favorite colors; Black, and one of his t-shirts he has left at my apartment in the past. I hear the door lock, “Eunhee?”   
“Taekwoon-oppa!” I run and jump into his arms.  
“Why are you so excited?”  
“Because I am.” He give a puzzled look. “Fine, let’s just say the cold, chic Leo is going to show some emotion.”  
“Ommo.”  
I drop my feet to the floor, take Taekwoon’s hand and pull him to my room. I take his face in my hands and pull him down from his height of 6’ foot to mine of 5’6”. Our lips connect for a gentle kiss.  
“One rule, you can’t touch me. If you do you will be punished.”   
“Really now.”  
I pull his shirt off his body and drop it to the floor. I also undo his belt and the button on his pants and shake them down past his butt and his ex-soccer player thighs, I push his tall fame on to the bed and fully remove his jeans.  
I straddle his hips and he automatically grip my thighs, I take his wrists and place them down on the bed “No touching. Strike one. Two more” My hand goes over his crotch and give it a squeeze. Leo head tosses back with his mouth agape. “Do that again baby?” I squeeze him again and a moan escapes his body. I rub his growing erection in circles and his breathing quickens, I pull down his boxers a bit and pull out his member and rub it up and down.  
“Oooh baby.” I bend down and kiss his tip and he grabs my head. I take his hands again and place them back down “Strike two.” I can see the tension on his face, like he could explode at any second.  
“Please baby, let me touch you, make love you.”  
“Only if you follow my rules and behave.” I smirk  
I go back down and put his piece in my mouth then bob up and down. Leo moans and they get louder when I suck him. His hands hover above my head aching to grab, I move his member to as far as it can go and stop when he hits the back of my throat, after do this a few times he gets his strike three.  
“Three strikes.”  
I take out some silks I had and tie Leo’s wrists together so he has no use of his arms. “What is this?” he asks trying to break free.  
“I told you would be punished.”  
Leo looks up at me with big kitten eyes asking to be let free. I toss of my undies and slid Leo inside me body, but I don’t move. I kiss and tickle Leo’s stomach with my lips making him twitch from the sensations. When I sit back up, I move my hips slowly against Leo’s. He groans, “Baby please, go faster.”  
“Nope, I decide tonight.” I continue to ride Leo slowly, causing him to go crazy. He tugs at his restrains at break free, but fails again. Leo thrusts up to get the speed he wants, I push his hips back on the mattress. “I’ll let you free, if you say 3 words.”  
“You look sexy!”  
“Nope.”  
“You’re beautiful baby”  
“Nope. It’s something you never said to me in person.”  
His eyes widen a bit when he figures it out, “I love you.”  
I kiss him. “I love you Eunhee. I love you so much.” I pull the silks to untie them and once I do Leo attacks. He grabs my body, flips us and attacks my neck with his lips. He thrust into my body getting what he wanted, he takes my legs to close them around his waist and gains his rhythm. His thrusts are strong and quick that my head hits the wall hard. “Ooww!” He stops and comforts me.   
“Oh my god. Eunhee are you okay!?!”  
I bust out giggling “Yea, I’m fine. I guess you we’re very into it, oppa.”  
He kisses my forehead and starts his hips at a slow pace to prevent hitting my head again, also showering me in kisses to say sorry for whacking my head. We climax together and cuddle together to end the night.  
“Babe, I’m sorry I made you hit your head.”  
“Taekwoon-oppa, its fine. I’ll be okay really.” He pulls me closer and giggles.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
March 29st 2014: Eternity Comeback Stage.  
I sit beside my friend Soohyun, among the fans like I always do when VIXX start their comebacks. I look at the side back of the stage and the members standing there looking handsome in blue suits. Leo looks over and waves, fans scream at his action and I silently wave back. Within another 10 minutes the members take the stage to perform and say their greeting. “Hello, We’re V. V.I.X.X. Vixx.” They move to their positions then the music starts.  
\-----Eternity Comeback Stage video----  
Once again I walk the hallways of the backstage getting closer to the dressing rooms. When I pass an open doorway to a supply closet, a slender arm catches me and pulls me in to a solid chest. “Hi baby.” He whispers in my ear.  
“Hi, Taekwoon-oppa.”  
He kisses my jawbone “I missed you, so much that…” He lets go and locks the door to the room “I don’t think I can wait.” He turns back and presses his lips to mine and moves his hand up my skirt.   
“Oppa we can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Soohyun will come looking for me.”  
Leo sighs, “Really?”  
“Yes, I’m sorry we can have sex right now, but we can soon. I following you home.”  
“Following me home? What is that so post to mean?”  
“I’m catching a ride with you to your dorm. You want to hang out right?”  
“Yes, but the members are nosey.”  
“Let them be, maybe they will learn a lesson.” I kiss his cheek, with the nervous/excited look on his face.  
I meet Soohyun unnie telling her that I’m leaving with Leo, and that I’ll text her later. I run to the parking lot where the Vixx van is waiting. The maknae line and Leo are the only ones in the car already, I climb in.  
“Hi Eunhee-noona.” Hongbin speaks  
“Hi, Hongbin-ssi.”  
I sit on Leo’s lap leaving the rest of the members to have their normal seats, and I don’t think Leo would mind much having me on his lap anyway. I pull a large throw blanket to cover Leo and me, I’m a bit cold and I learned that if I’m cold, Leo is probably too. I drape the blanket around us only Leo’s feet and our heads peeking out. The drive starts and the maknae line and Ken are asleep, N is talking with the manager, and Ravi has his headphones in. Leo is looking out the window also with his headphones in, let’s mess with him. I move my hand down his abs, to his lower torso to his soft member in his jeans. His nose twitches, but nothing else happens. I squeeze him then rub my palm up and down a few times before squeezing again. Leo clears his throat before removing one of his headphone and looking to me.  
“What are you doing?” He whispers  
“Playing.” I repeat my movements from earlier. His head hits the headrest of the seat and chokes down a moan, his body shifts lower and his legs spread to accommodate his swelling. When he just starts to really enjoy my ‘playing’ the van stops in front to the Vixx residence. He has me wait for the younger members to exit the van for two reasons. One, so they walk ahead of us and won’t see Leo’s slightly flushed face. Two, so he can think of a way to cover his erection. I move to get out of the van and Leo untucks his shirt and it’s just long enough to cover the budge he has.  
Once upstairs and in the dorm, Leo back hugs me and tries to move us into the bedroom, but N unknowingly becomes a cock block for Leo.  
“Leo, do you want to eat?” He stands in front of Leo and me, blocking the path.  
“I’m fine N. I’ll make something later for Eunhee and me if we get hungry” He trys to move us again but N stops us again.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, now move please.”  
N steps aside and Leo and me enter the bedroom. Leo releases me and shuts the door, and immediately unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, letting out a sigh of relief. I sit on Leo’s bed, tying my hair back, while Leo walks over and sits at the head of the bed with his long legs on either side of me.  
“I want to keep ‘playing’ baby.” He squeaks out  
I lift his shirt a little exposing the skin under his bellybutton, I nip him and he jumps in surprise.  
“Please don’t tease me Eunhee. I’m going to explode if something doesn’t happen to my dick.”  
“Ok Oppa. I’ll be nice.” I tug his pants and boxers low enough for his half-hard dick to pop out, he groans at the loss of constriction, I grip him and place kisses up, down and all over, then place his wet tip in my mouth. I suck him fully erect, Leo’s chest is heaving, cheeks rosey, and his forehead is damp making some of his hair stick. A knock at the door stops Leo’s oral pleasure, I sit up, back against the wall wiping the pre-cum/salvia mix of my lips. Just as the door open Leo covers himself with a pillow trying to calm his breathing, someone pops in its Ken.  
“Hey guys.” He comes in and sits on the bed opposite of us and starts to babble on about something. Leo gets antsy and tips his fingers on the pillow, waiting for Ken to finish whatever his thoughts are.  
“Ken.”  
“Yea Hyung.”  
“Please leave.”  
“Leave? Why? I want to hang out with Eunhee too.”  
Leo gives up at making Ken leave and sighs.  
Ken finally leaves after an hour, once the door close Leo looks at me “Wanna take a shower? Ken kind of killed the mood.”  
“Sure.”  
We walk to the connecting bathroom, undress, and go under the warm spray of water. Leo gives me a back hug and tickles my neck with his lips. “I love you” he whispers  
“I love you too.”  
He takes my left hand and plays with it then holds my ring finger “Eunhee, I’m going to promise you this. One day I will put a ring on your finger and be a happy married man to you.”  
“That would be the best thing ever.”  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
February 20th, 2016: “Taekwoon I’m pregnant.” Part 1  
I lay in my bed, under my blankets looking like a burrito. I look at the clock, it reads 9:00am, and I have to take a plan to Japan to meet Leo for a week. Usually I’m excited to see him, but this time I feel some underlying nervousness. I missed my period this month so I took a pregnancy test, actually I took several because the first one was positive and I didn’t believe it. So the nervousness is from having to tell Taekwoon I’m pregnant.  
At first I wonder when I could have gotten pregnant, but then I remember back in January. The long night we spent together after not physically seeing each other for months, only long late night phone calls to ease each other.   
January 19th 2016  
Its around 2am when my phone rings.  
L: I miss you Eunhee.  
E: I miss you too. When can you come over? My bed feels cold without you sneaking in at night.  
L: Hopefully soon. We have a lot of performances and award shows to go to, but as soon as there over I’m coming straight to you.  
E: You better. (We both giggle)  
We end our call ends and I look at the empty side of the bed, normally around this time Taekwoon would have snuck out of his hostel, taxied to my house, and wiggled his way into the apartment and into the bed. But there has been none of that with the extra oversea promotions. And Vixx has been no stop performing for music shows, award ceremonies and stuff alike. I guess I’ll just snuggle with our puppy Muffin, we adopted around Christmas. She gently snores beside me and she also stole Leo’s side of the bed, I gentle pet her head until I fall asleep.  
January 21st 2016  
My long bus ride comes to an end and I stand outside the building the Golden Disc Awards are being held. I walk across the street to the hotel everyone is staying at, over the years I’ve gotten close to some of the Jellyfish staff and one of the makeup artists got me a room in the hotel with the Jelly Staff. I place my bags in the room, and flop on to one of the beds. I have about 2 hours before the venue opens to the public and the fans rush in. I take a shower and put myself together to kill time before I walk back and take my seat for the show.  
Once I do get back to the venue, since like always I have a backstage pass and tickets I get to go in early, and set up my camera. Since I go to every major event VIXX is at a fan café asked me to be a photographer for them, but they don’t understand how I get into every event and get such photos of the members. Taekwoon’s and I’s relationship is still unknown to the public, only the members, some staff and our families know. Taekwoon had to tell the staff because the makeup artist was very curious of the dark splotches on his chest she kept finding, and he had to explain that they were hickeys from me.  
The show gets underway and my phone keeps vibrating. I look and see messages from Taekwoon;  
L: I miss you, baby.  
L: I want to see you so bad.  And kiss u. cuddle u.   
I look over where VIXX is sit among the other idols, and Taekwoon is focused on the stage;  
E: I can fix one of those things. Turn around and look to the fan cameras.  
Taekwoon moves his head to look at his phone, then slowly turns. Our eyes connect and he shows his chubby cheeked smile and turns back around and down at his phone;  
L: How long have you been here? You didn’t tell me!  
E: I wanted to surprise you.  
L: Where are you staying?  
E: The same place you are.  
L: Meet me in the hotel bar, there’s an idol after party and I want to hold you.  
E: Ok I’ll meet you.  
I watch the rest of the show and VIXX’s performance, and then everyone packs up to leave, and I move back to the hotel. I drop my camera bag off in my room and return downstairs to the bar. The room is filled with idols, all changed from the show into anything comfortable. I find Taekwoon snugged in the corner with a drink in front of him talking with a few people. He looks over and smiles as I walk over, once I reach him, he pulls me into the booth with him. I could tell he already has a few drinks in him, because of the rosiness appearing in his cheeks and his talkativeness that he doesn’t have in his daily life.  
After about a half hour, Taekwoon as pulled me into his lap and has his face against my neck. “You’re wearing my shirt.”  
“Yea, I knew I was going to be moving a lot getting photos so I wanted to be comfortable and it smells like you.”  
“Umm, can we go? I’m tired of this party.”  
“Yes we can.”   
So it comes as a surprise when (not really), in the elevator, Taekwoon curls against my back. His face nestles in the crook of my neck, and lazy, wet kisses form a line on my skin.  
“Oppa, can we make it to your room first?”  
“Do we?”  
“Yes we do.”  
As we enter Taekwoon’s room, as soon as the door closes Taekwoon’s body and lips are against mine. I can taste the alcohol on his tongue  
I reward him with an approving rumble at the back of my throat. “Want something?” you ask, low and quiet. He nods against you. “Tell me.”  
“Suck me?” he replies, muffled into my neck.  
My eyebrows arch at the request, but I draw no attention to it. “I can do that.”  
Taekwoon shifts away from me. Despite the darkness of the room, I find him again easily enough on the bed, settling above him on my knees. My fingertips find the hem of his hooded sweatshirt, slip beneath it. His body is like taffy stretched slightly too long. The gentle swell of lean muscle molds with my touch, tapering into narrow joints. His sweatshirt comes off in one fluid motion, hits the floor with a dull thud.  
I lower your hips against his. He’s already half hard beneath me, the pressure drawing a sharp breath. With a grin, I lie flat to his chest, plant a few kisses along the column of his throat. “So excited for me,” I purr beside his ear. “What have you been thinking about, hm?”  
Taekwoon’s arms snake around me, keeping you close. “You,” he replies simply.  
“Just me? Nothing more specific?” As a sort of punishment for his vagueness, I roll my hips down to get a better answer. “Talk to me.”  
Taekwoon has never been a talker before or during sex, and I’m trying hard to change that.  
My discipline is met with a frustrated groan. “You’re wearing my shirt. It’s sexy on you.”  
I give him an encouraging hum, taking a moment to nibble on his earlobe. Again I roll my hips down, the friction now more for my own benefit. Warmth begins to pool between my legs. “You like it?”  
His hands slide to my ass, cupping it through the fabric of my leggings. Despite the action, he hesitates, seems unsure. “I thought about pushing it up. So I could watch myself fuck you.” He says looking towards the mirror.  
“That sounds fun,” I drawl, “but we need to turn the lights on for that.”  
“That’s okay. I just really want to be sucked now.”  
The desperation in his voice makes me chuckle. “I’m sorry. I won’t make you wait.” I pull yourself up onto my elbows, stealing a short, deep kiss from his lips before crawling down out of his grasp. With a bit of help from Taekwoon, I pull his sweatpants down and off. Against my word, I take the time to brush my parted lips over his hip bones, trace a curved path to his inner thigh. There I suck a bruise into the sensitive flesh.  
"You're making me wait," he reminds me, bordering on a whine.  
"No, I'm not. I'm having some fun for myself." I busy yourself with making one last bruise before soothing it.  
The direction of his voice shifts. He seems to have picked his head up. "Turn around some. I'll help." My thought is confirmed by the sound of his head flopping against the pillow. I do as he says, shuffling until my hips are at his side and well within his reach. Taking his dick in hand, I begin a slow stroke and it twitches at touch.  
Taekwoon places his hand flat against my body, his fingertips at the hem of my shirt. He inches it up this way, palm pressed deep as though memorizing the slope of my back. He stops in the middle at the lowest point, lingers there. When I lick a stripe up the length of his shaft, he exhales a breathy moan. His frustration seems forgotten. Hand sliding back down, his fingers hook into the back of my leggings and underwear. He tugs only enough to let it stretch and gather around my thighs.  
The anticipation makes me throb. I distract yourself by taking him into my mouth. My lips form a tight seal, and as I begin to suck, another moan falls from him. Small, but noticeable. With nothing to see in the pitch black room, I focus on sensations. Closing my eyes, feel his heaviness on my tongue. Behind me, Taekwoon parts my folds with two fingers, circles and massages my entrance. I moan around him, and try to push back against his fingers, but he doesn’t give.  
He continues until I can hear his every movement, fingertips slick with my excitement. I open your eyes and pull my swelling lips from his dick with a wet pop. I parrot his almost-whine from earlier. "You're making me wait."  
I can hear the smug grin in his voice. "I'm having some fun for myself."  
“Oppa, you’re having all the fun.” I emphasize the point with a firm stroke, twisting at the head.  
His hum of pleasure is interrupted by a tipsy chuckle. I imagine he’s biting his lip, slightly embarrassed, with his blushed cheeks. “I guess I am.” With this, he slides both fingers in at once. All the activity he had been giving lately, they meet no resistance. My mouth falls open at the feeling, and for a moment I forget what I was supposed to be doing. Taekwoon reminds me when his thumb finds my clit, rubs it in slow circles. Apologetically I run my lips up his shaft before taking him back in.  
Before long Taekwoon is thrusting shallow into my mouth, his muscles tense with each movement. He’s close. Despite how good his fingers feel, how readily I hips push back against his hand, I want more. With a long suck, I pull off again and with my head instinctively toward him. “You sure you don’t want to fuck me, baby?” I ask, with a voice hoarse.  
He pauses mid-stroke inside me. “Do you want me to?”  
“Yes please.” It comes out more pleading than it sounded in your head, perhaps to my own benefit.   
In the time it takes me to pull my underwear and leggings the rest of the way off, he watches with practiced motions of his eyes. I sit beside him, about to pull off my shirt, but he stops my hands and tugs it back down. I smirk, a touch self-satisfied at the discovery of another kink of Taekwoon.  
“I like this on.” He says, having me laying back. I feel his weight shift on the bed. He places a cold pillow in my lap, which I move under my hips for leverage.  
Again he chuckles, and I see (not really still too dark, more like feel) him biting his lip. Maybe running his hand over his hair. “You don’t need to do anything for that.” The hint of shyness in his voice, under the circumstances, seems silly to be shy but that makes it more endearing.  
Another shift and I feel his knees between my legs. My skin which is already heated, becomes overwarm. Both his hands settle on my body, pushes the shirt up over my chest. He cups my breasts and kneads them a bit.  
“I should have turned the light on anyway, huh?” I say. It’s not really a question.  
“Next time,” Taekwoon replies. He positions himself at my entrance, and eases in.  
A long groan falls out of both of us, but mine is loud enough to drown out whatever sound he made. I pull my legs up to my hips, and he starts an even pace. He leans over me, trails scorching kisses over my lips and along my jawline. He mimics me from when I first began teasing him, speaking low and labored beside my ear. “Is this good?”  
It is. It’s so good for only just beginning. My eyes squeeze shut, and it takes me a moment to gather my voice to respond. “Yes. A little harder, Oppa? I just want you so bad.” His hips begin to snap against mine. A moan is strangled tight in my throat and a groan from Taekwoon rings in my ear. I swear instead, hooking my arms up around his shoulders. My walls clench around his thickiness, desperate for sensation.  
“You sound good like this,” Taekwoon confides to the sweat beading at my neck. “When you beg for me.” I shudder at the sudden confession and hold him tighter. Without thinking I press my nails into his skin causing marks.  
In my lustful haze, you have a response “You like me begging for you, Taekwoon-a?”  
“Yes” He hisses   
I plead with him to go faster, harder, to fuck me. Each time he thrusts leaves me more breathless than the last one. Between gasps and moans I tell him “You feel so good. Make me cum Oppa”  
This pushes Taekwoon into a punishing rhythm. With a high-pitched swear I pulse around him, bucking my hips to ride it out my orgasm as long as I can.  
Taekwoon follows soon after just as I come down from my high, pushing me near to becoming oversensitive as his last lazy thrusts helps him ride his orgasm and leaving him spent. I kiss his forehead where it fell against my chest.  
I lie there for a few minutes, buzzing with endorphins. I move my hand to smooth his blond hair, finding strands glued to his face with sweat but I find a way to tuck them away. “You’re a bad boy just like I’ve always thought,” I breathe, roughly a quarter joking. He only laughs in response, and I find myself laughing too.   
I’m half asleep when someone enters the hotel room, “Jesus it stinks in here” its N.  
“Sorry Hakyeon-a. Can you sleep somewhere else tonight?”  
“Why should I?”  
“Do you want to hear us fucking?”  
N makes a disgusted noise “Fine.”  
A few hours into the night, the bed shifts, “Eunhee?” Taekwoon whispers.  
I roll over “Hmm?”  
The way Taekwoon kissed me was so soft and gentle, like I would break if he wasn’t careful. Usually I could appreciate the slow pace, sigh into the light touches of his lips and savor the feeling. But as time had gotten on it wasn’t enough. The way he kissed and touched me made me feel like I was on fire. I wanted his hands on me, harder and rougher, I wanted his careful control to give.   
Taekwoon pulled back a little and touched soft kisses over my cheeks and jaw, and I wriggled restlessly, letting out a soft whine. The way he carefully held his body off mine frustrated me. He smiled against my cheek when I huffed. It was like he couldn’t even see what this was doing to me.  
“Taekwoon,” I breathed, not knowing how to express what I wanted. He responded with a quiet hum and a smile, pressing more kisses against my cheeks. I groaned. It really felt like I was going to die if he kept going like this, the sweet gentle kisses too frustrating to bear any longer.  
“Taekwoon,” I repeated, voice more whiney now, “touch me,” my hands coming up to grip his ruffled hair. I barely caught the shaky noise that Taekwoon made at the back of his throat, but he kept his hands where they were, braced beside my head. His breath quivered against my skin.  
My brow furrowed and I murmured a, “please.”  
“Fuck,” Taekwoon groaned, dropping down a little, finally pressing against me. Unfortunately, however, he kept frustratingly still. I appreciated the press of his chest to mine, but it wasn’t where I needed it. So I decided to take things into my own hands.  
Sliding my fingers out of his hair, I quickly brought them down his slight toned chest, slipping my hands back up to touch his taut stomach. I peppered kisses across his jaw with a hum, fingertips digging softly into his sides, before making my way back to his mouth, kissing him harder than before. Taekwoon gave a confused groan against my lips, but kissed me back with matched enthusiasm all the same. The small controlled space he’d left between his body and mine disappeared quickly, when he dropped his body again. I arched up against him, gasping as their lips parted.   
Taekwoon looked more than disheveled, a blush creeping up his neck, hair a mess, and the most bewildered expression on his face.  
“E-Eunhee? What…?” he tried to ask. He looked so utterly confused and red-faced, I couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh.   
Though I was sure of what I wanted, I couldn’t keep the shake out of my voice when I said, “Sorry, I just wanted… more.”  
The strangled noise of surprise he made in response had me laughing again. I covered her face, peeking through my fingers, suddenly feeling embarrassed by the way he was looking at me so intensely, like he’d never seen me like this before (which he hadn’t).  
“I… I just thought you wanted to take things slow? Since we just had sex a few hours ago.”  
“Maybe I did, but not now,” I murmured, “I… want you.”  
His hips pressed ever so slightly into mine, his head dropping so he was nosing under my ear, breath hot and heavy against me neck. I could feel he was against my leg.   
“You want me to touch you?” his voice got higher towards the end, and he let out a low approving groan when I nodded.  
It took him a moment to move at first, but in an instant when a steady hand slid up my shirt. Finger tips fluttered over the underwire of my bra before he slid his hand further to paw softly at my breast. His face remained hidden against her neck and his lips kissed softly at my skin.  
Taekwoon had touched my chest before pulling the fabric of my bra aside to brush his thumb over my nipple, I could barely contain my gasp. His breath washed out hot and he licked a long strip up the column of my neck, moving to kiss at my mouth. I brought my hands up to hold his face. His thumb swiped over my nipple a couple more times before he moved to hook his fingers under the hem of my shirt. He pulled himself back, kneeling between my legs and looking down at me, pupils blown wide and hair already a mess.  
“Can I?” He asked, lifting my shirt slightly. All I could do was nod and hastily sat up to help him remove the shirt.  
As soon as he had my shirt off he tossed it aside haphazardly and reached around to unclip my bra.  
“Oh!” I gasped when his mouth found my nipple, tongue pressing just so against the skin.   
A groan from him sent delicious vibrations over my chest. Fingers tightened into his disheveled hair again, the pull verging on painful. I couldn’t find the will to loosen my grip when the way he was sucking and biting at me, it made me unconsciously arch into his touch. All I could do was writhe against the sheet, stuttered moans flowing like a disjointed song.  
I finally managed to pry my hands from his hair, letting them smooth down over his neck onto his chest. He was swirling his tongue quickly and I sobbed at the sudden intense throb between my legs. I tried to close them but he was in the way. All I managed was too tightly clamp his hips between my thighs. Though his hips were still pressed against mine, there was barely any type of satisfying movement. I huffed, wondering if this had been such a good idea, since now that he was touching me it only made me want more. His hair was beyond help and he looked positively wild with enthusiasm, eyes hooded and breathing heavy. I guessed I probably looked about the same.  
He met me halfway when I leaned up to kiss him again. Neither of us had enough control to keep it from anything other than clashing teeth and helpless moans. He pressed my back into the bed again, bare chest pressing against mine. We both hissed in approval at the contact. Deciding to push myself, I slid my hand down his side toward his groin, cupping his ribcage as I went. But before my fingers could reach his cock he stopped me. She gave him a confused look.  
Taekwoon smiled, bringing my hand back up to rest beside my head, still holding my wrist.  
“Wait,” He hummed, kissing my collar bone, “I wanna get you off first.”  
I would’ve groaned, but rather than that all that came out was a surprised squeak. He smiled at me a little sheepishly. He liked to act confident and like he knew what he was doing, but the embarrassment still shone through his poor façade since his plan was something he’s never done before.  
Despite this, his voice was still steady when he asked, “can I eat you out?” This time I couldn’t even make a sound. The question was quite bold, and I could see the edges of doubt in his expression. But I could only stare wide eyed at him, heat rising to my cheeks and I hardly realized I was holding the shocked breath I’d sucked in. My legs tried to clamp shut again to no avail. With my exhale, my entire body shuddered and I moaned at the spike of arousal that question had brought on.  
“Oh,” I sobbed, closing my eyes, whispering, “yes. I-if you want to?”  
I babbled on, filling the silence with nervous, barely intelligible chatter, but cut short at him shushing me.  
“I want to make you feel good,” he murmured, face against my neck again, kissing his way down over my clavicle, “but we can stop whenever you want.” Hot breath washed out over my chest and I squirmed, my hands automatically moving to push softly at his head. Pushing him further down. I could feel him smirk against my skin and I would’ve hit him if I was in the right state of mind too. Unfortunately the presence of his hands caressing my upper thighs was making my mind short circuit. His lips were pressing soft open mouthed kisses to the end of my rib cage at this point.  
“Please,” I choked out, “don’t stop.”  
A hum of approval vibrated against my skin, and almost shyly, his palm pressed between my legs. We gasped in unison. Urgently he moved to bite at my hip, giving his palm and experimental grind, and I felt like I was on fire. He did it again, obviously relishing in the way my hips jerked. Squeezing my eyes shut I let out a stuttered breath, heart racing out of my chest and face flushed a pretty pink. I could barely contain myself at him touching me like this, I thought, how was I going to survive his mouth on me?  
Apparently I was going to find out very soon, since he shuffled his body down further, so his mouth brushed against my thigh, grazing along my skin. His hand moved to spread my legs a fraction. Lips moved to kiss at my inner thigh, so painfully close to where I needed the touch. I shivered at his hot breath fanning out over my sensitive skin, almost vibrating in anticipation. And after a long heartbeat, he pressed his tongue experimentally.  
I groaned out of both pleasure and embarrassment, knowing I am probably already soaked. He didn’t seem to mind though, softly groaning against me. The first touch I couldn’t even anticipate. I didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed before his mouth was on me. A violent gasp ripped through me at his tongue hot and so wet gliding over me. It was unlike like anything I’d ever felt before. The sensation almost made my eyes roll.   
He continued his experimental swipes and I was sure he was looking up at me, gauging a reaction. I couldn’t bear to look down at him just yet. But when one hand wrapped around my thigh and the other moved to hold mine, all I could give was encouraging squeeze to his fingers. Apparently he didn’t just want to hold my hand, because he gently guided my fingers to slip into his hair. My thighs squeezed shut just at that.  
It was obvious that Taekwoon was somewhat new to this, his mouth quite unsure and the placement slightly off, but I couldn’t care less. Because I felt good. Fingers tightened into his hair and I tried to help guide him to my clit. He followed willingly, and I was finally able to look down at him. His eyes were trained on my face, waiting for the right reaction and I almost laughed at how much I loved him.   
I hummed with a soft smile, head falling back, “Just… up a little,” I instructed him.   
His tongue followed my direction, and with a small adjustment from my hips, he made contact with my sensitive clit.  
I almost shouted, breathing labored and my back arching slightly off the bed.  
“Oh, fuck,” I hissed.  
With that, Taekwoon wasted no time, his lips sealing over the spot and he sucked softly. He was definitely enthusiastic, eating me like a starved man. His fingers dug into my thigh and he groaned against me, his hot breath added to the equation. His free hand reached up to caress myside, moving to cup her breast and pinching softly at her nipple. She could barely control herself, her hips jerking at every movement of his tongue, and with one jerk the tip of his tongue slipped ever so slightly inside me. I gasped, grasping at his hair like a lifeline and I didn’t even have to ask for more because he immediately pressed his tongue further inside.   
My hips rocked forward suddenly, of their own accord, and I could feel his breathy laugh against me. His hand moved to hold my hip. Unexpectedly he pulled my body closer, pressing me even closer against his mouth, as his tongue slowly worked inside me. The way he fucked me with his tongue was just that side of too slow and I couldn’t take it anymore. I tightened my fingers in his hair to what must’ve been a painful point, “You’re going to kill me,” I moaned.  
When he lifted his head slightly to grin up at me and I simply groaned at him, which only prompted an even smugger look. But he wasn’t cruel, and quickly resumed licking at my clit and he slowly slid a finger into me. I rocked my hips down again, this time on purpose because I couldn’t believe how good his finger felt.   
Thankfully he’d decided to stop teasing me and he finally set a faster pace, his tongue flicking rapidly and he added a second finger. I felt breathless, my orgasm looming over and I could only cry out when it hit me suddenly, hips jerking. He continued flicking his tongue against me as I slowly came down and whined at the overstimulation. Eventually he stopped when I pulled weakly at his head. I felt completely boneless when he crawled back up over and pressed a kiss to my lips. The taste of myself on his mouth made me moan quietly.  
“Good?” Taekwoon asked, looking down at my face intently. The embarrassment was slowly beginning to catch up with me and I blushed, hands coming up to my face, but I nodded shyly all the same. His laugh was still breathless and I noticed his hard cock still pressed awkwardly against my leg, but he simply kept pressing sweet kisses to my face.   
I kissed his lips and slid a hand into his hair, the other palming over his chest. It wasn’t until I had her hand on his hip that he realized what I was doing, his gasp into my mouth almost adorable. Shyly, I slid my palm down and over his cock and this time he moaned.   
He was so hard and hot under my hand I could hardly believe it and the image of him inside me flashed into my mind. I did my best to shove that thought away for the moment and pushed my hand to grasp at his cock. I gave him an experimental stroke. Taekwoon groaned low, no longer in enough control to kiss me properly and I pressed open mouthed kisses to his pliant mouth as I began flicking her wrist slowly.  
“Fuck Eunhee,” he croaked, his arms shaking now and it was my turn to grin.  
I softly bit at his bottom lip and I felt his cock twitch in my hand. It didn’t take long for him to begin moving his hips to thrust into my hand, almost erratically. I pulled back to watch his face and he looked so fucked out.  
“Are you gonna cum?” I asked in a murmur.  
With a gasp he looked at me, barely able to nod before his hips were stuttering “Eunhee, Let me fuck you”  
I quickly nod in agreement. In a flash he’s back in between my legs inside my body. We moan in unison. His thrust are frantic and uneven since his orgasm was already close. My oversensitivity brought me to the same state as Taekwoon. He breathes into my neck, and his arms are shaking. I felt his come hot inside my body, triggering my second orgasm. He jerked a few more times, groaning softly, and his arms gave way.   
I giggled breathlessly, almost crushed under his weight and he moaned, kissing up my cheek and against my lips fervently.  
“Oh my god I love you,” he panted and I laughed again.  
“You’re just saying that because I made you come,” I teased.  
He shook his head wildly, “no not just that. I literally love you.”  
The look on his face was so genuine I felt my chest squeeze in affection and a warm smile spread onto my face.  
“I know I know, I love you too,” my hand pat his face softly, “but you gotta get off me now I can’t breathe.”  
He whined in protest, but did as I asked anyway, rolling to the side. He pulls me in to cuddle, putting his face in my hair to get even more comfortable.  
“You smell like baby powder.”  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Moving Day   
(August 2016)  
Sitting on the couch in a mostly empty apartment folding baby clothes and watching the Vixx members going back and forth moving in the boxes from the truck. The past resident of the apartment moved out and they were Vixx’s neighbor, so being 7 months pregnant and an open apartment had me moving next door the Vixx. Mostly so Taekwoon can be with me and the baby without being far from the other members.  
Jaehwan and Hongbin unpack the kitchen, Wonsik, Hyuk and Taekwoon work to set up the baby crib and Hakyeon helps me with folding clothes watching the crib team bicker about the directions.  
“How about we get chicken and pizza before Taekwoon-oppa kills Wonsik and Hyuk.”  
“Best idea to date”  
We all sit in the living room enjoying our food. The baby starts to move around making me sigh when she kicks my kidney.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong Taekwoon, your daughter just kicked my kidney.”  
“Just 2 months left, you can do it.” N encourages.  
“Leo-hyung are you scared?” Hyuk asks  
“A little. It’s our first baby, everything will be new but I’m ready to be the best appa ever.”  
I smile holding my baby belly.   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
“Taekwoon, I’m pregnant” Pt 2  
February 20th 2016  
I wait for my boarding time at the airport, every ticking minute makes me more nervous. I haven’t got a full plan on how I’m going to tell him. I found out though my OB/GYON when I went for my yearly checkup for my lady parts and she notices something about my cervix. She does a blood pregnancy test on me in the office, and it came back positive.  
I told my mother, since I didn’t know what to do, or even think after the doctor. And she was the one who told me to go to Japan and tell Taekwoon. So sitting in that airport was her idea, I was going to wait for when Taekwoon was back in Korea, but mom convinced me sooner is always better.  
***  
I walk out of the airport in Japan, and a van is waiting for me while a tall hooded man leaning against it looking down. I walk up and the man looks up, Taekwoon shows his cheeky smile. We hug and slip into the van to go to the hotel. Once there we join the rest of the members at dinner, I just pick at my dish since I feel a bit nauseous.  
“Are you okay, Eunhee?”  
“Yea, my stomach doesn’t feel well, late air sickness maybe.”  
“Do you want go upstairs to bed? I’ll go with you.”  
“No its fine finish your dinner, I’ll just meet you in the room.” I kiss cheek and leave the table.

I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling with the background noise of the TV. Someone knocks on the door, and Hakyeon is standing there with some porridge.  
“Daegooni said you didn’t feel well so I brought some porridge so you have some energy.”  
“Thanks Hakyeon-oppa, but umm… What’s in this?”  
“Chicken broth, rice and some vegetables. Why?”  
“We’re friends right? And you can keep a secret to your grave right”  
“Yes, but what are you trying to say?”  
We sit at the foot of the bed and N gives me a worried look. “Eunhee-shi what’s wrong?”  
“You can’t tell Taekwoon, but I’m pregnant and I’m not sure how to tell him.”  
“Okay. One, Wow. Two, just say it. I think he would be very excited.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course. You know how much he loves kids and one of his own, he’ll be over the moon about it.”  
“Thank you Hakyeon-oppa for the positive energy.”  
“Fighting!” He smiles and places his fists in front of his body  
“Fighting!”

I fall asleep when N leaves and didn’t know that Leo was back until the feeling of the bed shifting and heat against my back and across my waist. I jump at the sudden contact.  
“You fell asleep while watching TV.” He whispers  
“I did?”  
“Yea you did. Do you want me to get you a night shirt?”  
I just nod

The next day the members have a free time day so Leo and I explore the local places around the hotel in Japan, over the course of our adventure I get quick moments where I feel lightheaded but it goes away just as quick as it came so I don’t pay attention.  
We’re leaving a candy shop when the lightheadedness returns and blacks out my vision. I wake up to Leo’s worried eyes, “Are you okay? What happened” He asks.  
“I don’t know.”  
“We’re going to the doctor, right now.”

Leo piggybacks me to the closest medical clinic and we were lucky to get a doctor who speaks Korean, so he shoots off the normal questions;  
“Do you drink on a daily basis?”  
“No”  
“Do you smoke?”  
“No”  
“Do you have a pervious condition that causes fainting spells?”  
“No”  
“Is there a chance that you’re pregnant?”  
I pause and look towards Leo then back to the doctor “Yes.”  
“I’ll be right back to start some tests” the doctor leaves.  
Leo comes to my side while I look at the floor “Eunhee look at me.”  
I look up at him with the anxiety shooting though my body. “Are you pregnant?” he asks  
“I didn’t want to tell you this way but yes I am.”  
“You’re pregnant! When? How?”  
“Taekwoon your 25 I’m pretty sure you know how babies happen. For when, the night I surprised you at the award show. You’re not mad right?”  
“Why would I be mad?”  
“My carelessness, finding out your having a baby during your idol career, possible loss of your fans.”  
“Eunhee it takes two people to make a baby, so it not just you the responsibility falls on it’s on both of us. I can still be an idol and a father, UKISS Eli is having a baby and he still does idol work. Also if they are truly my fans they will be happy for us and continue their support. No worries.”  
“Okay. I love you Oppa.”  
“I love you too baby.”  
The doctor said that my fainting was from dehydration, and I need to start to increase my food intake since now my body is supporting two instead of one. And back at the hotel Leo is so excited that he tells every living soul in the group about the baby.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
How we met. (2011)  
It’s a late night at the restaurant and there is only a couple of people left in the dining area. A tall man walks in and sits alone in a corner. Quietly eating alone on a Friday night like the past few weeks. A new thing he’s been doing since last week is leaving a flower with his check. Last week it was a lily, this tie he places a rose with exact change for his bill and leaves. I never get to ask about the flower because he leaves like a ghost, one minute he’s at the table the next he’s gone leaving the evidence of his presence.  
A month of his flower gifts go by until one day he stops in front of my counter waiting for me to look up and once I do he extends his arms at full length holding a dozen roses “I’m Jung Taekwoon.” He mumbles  
“Excuse me?”  
“My name is Jung Taekwoon…….. Would ……….. You like……. To go on a ……. Date with…….ummm…me?”  
“A date?”  
He nods   
“Sure, I’d love to. Choi Eunhee nice to finally have a name to the face in the corner.”  
“So….. Sunday……. At 7pm?”  
“Yes that’s perfect.”  
He hands me the flowers and leave. I see though the window that he does a little happy dance while walking, I think I’m going to like this boy.   
Our first date was going to the movies, the second was a picnic by the Han River, and the third was a dinner show. The walk home from the dinner, Taekwoon tried to slyly hold my hand there was no ounce of sly in it but it was nice.  
May 24th, 2011 was the day when Taekwoon asked me to be his girlfriend, and when he was leaving after his dinner he kissed my cheek before sprinting down the street with shyness.  
I got a boyfriend!


End file.
